rachellevegas_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200215-history
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 4
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 4 is the fourth adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered on October 7, 2012, at 8:00 p.m. EST/PST in standard-definition on RLV Network, a fictional premium cable channel broadcasted in the United States and Canada, with a one-and-a-half-hour season finale on December 16, 2012. Production 'Development and filming' This season was aired during the 2012 fall-winter season on RLV Network. New countries visited to the franchise include Liberia, Nigeria, and Maldives while uncovering Morocco, Greece, Russia, Singapore, and Japan. China is the first country revisited in this series, but journeyed to its Special Administrative Regions of Hong Kong and Macau. This marks the first time a Race has featured three African countries in one season. In a pre-show interview, executive producer and host Rachel Vega explained there are going to be numerous surprises that the racers will encounter including the return of the standard U-Turn, the introduction of the Yield, and surprises from some of the tasks offered. During pre-production, the producers initially planned Rome, Italy as a race location replacing Greece, but due to mechanical malfunctions at two major tasks, Greece was granted as the alternate location. The standard U-Turn was brought back from season 1, where only one team is allowed to force another team behind them to complete the other side of the Detour they did not just previously complete The Yield, introduced on Leg 9, allowed one team to force another team to stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 4 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until April 15, 2012. The cast includes cousins Austin Ruso and Flora Bayardo who formed a local Massachusetts rock duo, self-proclaimed Canadian belles, flight attendants, fishermen friends, married Christian parents, and a separated couple. Amanda & Steve Craggley were originally slated to be contestants on RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3. However, they dropped out at the last minute due to family issues that had to be taken care of. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; ⊂ indicates the team who received it. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. Notes: # Each racers' Roadblock limit is six. # Cynthia & Brett initially arrived 5th, but were issued a 1-hour penalty for not performing the skydive. Five teams checked in during their penalty, dropping them to 10th. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"It Helps To Work Your Calf Muscles Though (Morocco)" - Kail #"To Stop The Pain, Simply Man Up (Liberia)" - Joe Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' - US$2,500 each *'Leg 2' - A trip for two to Belize Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States '→''' Morocco) 'Airdate: '''October 7, 2012 * New York City, New York, 'United States (Liberty Island) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Casablanca, Morocco (Mohammed V International Airport) * Casablanca (Casablanca Cathedral) * Dar Bouazza (Playa del Mar) * Casablanca (Old Anfa Airfield) to Skhour Rhamna * Skhour Rhamna (Barbary fig farm) * Skhour Rhamna (Market) In the first Detour of the race, teams chose between Old Heights or New Heights. In Old Heights, teams had to take a taxi to Phare d'el Hank and go up the spiral staircase. Once at the top of the lighthouse, teams had to write down the correct number of stairsteps taken (256) to receive their next clue. In New Heights, teams had to take a taxi to Casablanca Technopark. Both teammates must rappel from the roof of the building to retrieve half a pair of earrings in three minutes to receive their next clue. If time expired, teams would have to start over. In this Roadblock, one team member had to harvest 25 barbary figs from cacti. After a farmer recounts twenty-five figs placed in their baskets, teams will get their next clue. Additional tasks * At Playa del Mar, teams had to search through the sand for their next clue containing one of four flight tickets to a mystery destination each departing five minutes apart. * During the scheduled flights from Old Anfa Airfield, teams had to prepare for a surprise skydive into their mystery destination, Skhour Rhamna. If teams chose not to perform the skydive, they would face a 1-hour penalty at the Pit Stop and a longer distance to reach the clue box once the plane landed. * After the Roadblock, teams had to pour their basket of figs collected from the Roadblock into a pull cart filled with other figs and deliver all of them to a market 5 km (3 mi) away where they had to peel them ready for sale. Once teams finish preparing the fruits, they will receive their next clue. 'Leg 2 (Morocco '→''' Liberia)''' '''Airdate: '''October 14, 2012